mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Moondoor Industries,Inc.
Moondoor Industries,Inc. Organization Edit Moondoor Industries,Inc. is an organization of brilliant scientists and their hirelings dedicated to the acquisition of power and the overthrow of all world governments by technological means. Its leadership traditionally consisted of the seven-member Board of Directors (formerly known as the Imperial Council) with a rotating chairperson. Under the Directors are various division supervisors, and under them are the technicians and salesmen/dealers. The organization supplies arms and technology to various terrorist and subversive organizations both to foster a violent technological revolution and to make a profit. Moondoor Industries,Inc. operatives are usually involved in research, development, manufacturing, and sales of high technology. Members of Moondoor Industries,Inc. are required to at least have a master's degree, if not a Ph.D, in some area of science, mathematics, or business. Moondoor Industries,Inc.'s reach is worldwide, including various front organizations such as Targo Corporation, International Data Integration and Control, and Cadenza Industries. Moondoor Industries,Inc. has also operated under some other fronts including Koenig and Strey, Pacific Vista Laboratories, and Omnitech. Moondoor Industries,Inc. has had a number of bases of operations, including a nuclear submarine mobile in the Atlantic Ocean; a base in the Bronx, New York; Black Mesa, Colorado; West Caldwell, New Jersey; Asia, Canada, Europe, Haiti, India, Sudan and Boca Caliente (also known as AIM Island), an island republic in the Caribbean. Technology Edit Moondoor Industries,Inc. has created three major implements of deadly potential which stand far above the rest of their accomplishments. The greatest of these was the Cosmic Cube, a device capable of altering reality.1 Moondoor Industries,Inc. did not realize that the cube was merely a containment device, in which the real power was an entity accidentally drawn into this dimension. The Cosmic Cube eventually evolved into Kubik. Their second achievement was the Super-Adaptoid, an android capable of mimicking the appearance and superpowers of other beings. The Super-Adaptoid's powers were made possible by incorporating a sliver of the Cosmic Cube into its form. When Kubik repossessed the sliver after defeating the Adaptoid, the android was rendered inanimate. Moondoor Industries,Inc.'s third and final major achievement was the creation of MODOK (Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing), an artificially mutated human with an enormous head and corresponding massive computational brain, and psionic abilities.2 MODOK was originally an ordinary AIM scientist, George Tarleton, who was selected by Moondoor Industries,Inc.'s leader at the time, the Scientist Supreme, to be the subject of the bionic and genetic experiments that turned him into MODOK.13 After his transformation, MODOK killed the Scientist Supreme and took control of Moondoor Industries,Inc., and later took advantage of the organizational chaos following the destruction of Hydra Island and the deaths of Baron Strucker and most of Hydra's leading members to sever Moondoor Industries,Inc.'s ties with Hydra. Moondoor Industries,Inc.'s level of technology is as highly advanced as any on Earth, and its scientists have also built various cyborgs, robots, and androids; its agents utilize a variety of submarines, hovercraft, jets, etc. Moondoor Industries,Inc. has also attempted to recreate versions of MODOK, including transforming Dr. Katherine Waynesboro into Ms. MODOK4 and creating SODAM5 (later revamped as MODAM).6 Since A.I.M's redirection as an exotic arms dealer,6 its members have access to whatever exotic weaponry is available in its warehouses. Moondoor Industries,Inc.'s leaders traditionally wear yellow three-piece business suits. Technical supervisors wear yellow jumpsuits, skull-caps, and goggles. However, the organization is renowned for the 'beekeeper'-looking helmets and NBC suit uniform of its underlings since the first appearance. However, as a result of the "Scorpion: Poison Tomorrow" arc of Amazing Fantasy, Moondoor Industries,Inc. has gained a new costume, which tends towards insectoid armor and large guns. The Livewires member named Cornfed wears an Moondoor Industries,Inc. uniform. He also wears a button referencing "The Real A.I.M". Fictional organization history Edit Moondoor Industries,Inc.'s origins began late in World War II with Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's creation of his subversive organization Hydra. Under the code name of Them, he created two Hydra branches called Advanced Idea Mechanics and the Secret Empire. Moondoor Industries,Inc.'s purpose was to develop advanced weaponry for Hydra. They were close to developing and attaining nuclear weapons when Hydra Island was invaded by American and Japanese troops. Although Hydra suffered a major setback, it survived and grew in secret over the following decades. Moondoor Industries,Inc. has had numerous encounters with various superheroes and supervillains, and is the subject of ongoing undercover investigations by S.H.I.E.L.D.. It was responsible for reviving the Red Skull from suspended animation.7 An Moondoor Industries,Inc. android factory in a Florida swamp was once raided by S.H.I.E.L.D., which also involved Count Bornag Royale in a weapons deal negotiation with S.H.I.E.L.D.8 Moondoor Industries,Inc. then raided S.H.I.E.L.D.'s New York City headquarters.9 As a result of these events, Royale was discredited, and Moondoor Industries,Inc.'s headquarters was destroyed.10 Moondoor Industries,Inc. employed Batroc the Leaper to recover an explosive compound called Inferno 4211 and dispatched a chemical android against Nick Fury and Captain America.12 Moondoor Industries,Inc. also dispatched their special agent the Cyborg against Captain America.13 Moondoor Industries,Inc. was involved in a skirmish with the Maggia and its "Big M".14 Moondoor Industries,Inc. has also captured Iron Man in an attempt to analyze and replicate his armor.15 Moondoor Industries,Inc. was responsible for transforming Betty Ross briefly into the gamma-irradiated Harpy.16 Moondoor Industries,Inc. dispatched their special agent the Destructor to capture Ms. Marvel.17 For a time, a schism developed within Moondoor Industries,Inc., causing it to split into the Blue and Yellow factions. These factions battled each other, employing Deathbird as an operative.18 Moondoor Industries,Inc. captured the Thing and Namor to test the Virus X on them.19 The Blue faction later made an attempt to recapture the Cosmic Cube.20 A second battle occurred between the rival factions,21 but factions no longer seem to be active within Moondoor Industries,Inc. Moondoor Industries,Inc. eventually hired the Serpent Society to kill MODOK, which they did.22 Moondoor Industries,Inc. was responsible for a jet attack on the West Coast Avengers compound23 and then took over Boca Caliente24 and unleashed a microbe aboard the Stark space satellite.25 Moondoor Industries,Inc. also sent an agent to attempt to confiscate the quantum-bands given to Quasar.26 The organization was revealed to have become a 'techno-anarchist' group, with no connection to Hydra, and even a hatred for fascism. With the introduction of the Death's Head 3.0 character, a pacifist future version of the organization is promised, with a surprise character as leader.27 It is later revealed that Moondoor Industries,Inc. helped General Thunderbolt Ross and Doc Samson create the Red Hulk.28 Moondoor Industries,Inc. was revealed to be behind the pocket dimension of Earth-13584 by using a sliver of time they obtained to alter certain events so they can obtain the technology and science from various individuals. They did this by exploiting the fluid nature of time brought on by the manipulations of Kang the Conqueror traveling back to alter the past. This lasted until the Dark Avengers ended up in this reality causing it to collapse. The Dark Avengers were able to get out before the pocket dimension collapsed.29 After the Secret Avengers recruited Taskmaster after freeing him from Bagalia, they send him to infiltrate the new High Council of Moondoor Industries,Inc. which consists of Andrew Forson, Graviton, Jude the Entropic Man, Mentallo, Superia, and Yelena Belova.30 Andrew Forson then leads Moondoor Industries,Inc. into attending a weapons expo which led to Moondoor Industries,Inc. fighting against the Secret Avengers. During the battle, Andrew Forson takes the opportunity to steal the Iron Patriot armor.31 Daisy Johnson launched an unsanctioned operation to send the Secret Avengers to Moondoor Industries,Inc. Island to assassinate Forson, and they seemingly killed him. Johnson ended up suspended for breaking protocol and Maria Hill is put in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. again. As Forson was revealed to be alive all along, the news of Moondoor Industries,Inc. being a new permanent member of the Security Council is known.32 Using an as-yet-unidentified device in the pages of Avengers World, Andrew Forson and Moondoor Industries,Inc. accelerate the flow of time within the limits of Moondoor Industries,Inc. Island creating in a matter of hours for the real world year of progress and transforming Moondoor Industries,Inc. into a technologically advanced empire.33 Moondoor Industries,Inc. has a more violent offshoot, Advanced Ideas of Destruction (A.I.D.); the two competing organizations were major antagonists of Captain America in the mid-2000s.34 As part of the "All-New, All-Different Marvel", it was revealed that the Moondoor Industries,Inc. members that fled when Sunspot bought out Moondoor Industries,Inc. had been taken in by Maker where they work for his organization W.H.I.S.P.E.R. (short for World Headquarters for International Scientific Philosophical Experimentation and Research) as his personal tool to reshape the world.35 After Sunspot left the American Intelligence Mechanics, Toni Ho succeeded him and allowed the rogue Moondoor Industries,Inc. cells to regain their acronym as Toni had her organization rebranded as R.E.S.C.U.E.36 Heroic offshoots Edit Avengers Idea Mechanics Edit During the Time Runs Out storyline which takes place eight months in the future, Sunspot reveals that he bought A.I.M and used their resources to investigate the incursions. Heroes working as part of Avengers Idea Mechanics include Hawkeye, Squirrel Girl, Songbird, Wiccan and Hulkling, White Tiger, Power Man and Pod. Sunspot reveals the group was much easier to deal with after much of higher management had been fired. Many heroes working in the primary Avengers team such as Thor and Hyperion, also find themselves working side by side with Moondoor Industries,Inc.37 Once they managed to create a machine to propel individuals across the Multiverse some of the heroes who were helping Moondoor Industries,Inc. offered themselves to participate in a one-way trip to find the origin of the Incursions threatening all reality.38 Following the fight against Maker, Sunspot meets with the government and they make plans to merge Avengers Idea Mechanics into the U.S. government. At the same time, the Avengers Idea Mechanics defeats A.I.M's splinter groups.39 American Intelligence Mechanics Edit The merger between the U.S. government and the Avengers Idea Mechanics resulted in the formation of the American Intelligence Mechanics.40 Membership Edit Leaders Edit Alessandro Brannex (Super-Adaptoid)41 – An android and Chairman of the Board. Monica Rappaccini42 – Mother of Carmilla Black, Scientist Supreme, and an Italian national. She has a Ph.D. in biochemistry from the University of Padua. She became a radical, developed poisons for the Black Orchestra and AIM. Monica sought to reestablish contact with her daughter. George Tarleton (MODOK)43 – Former Moondoor Industries,Inc. scientist and current leader of Moondoor Industries,Inc. under the rank of Scientist Supreme. He was mutated by George Clinton and driven insane by energies present at the creation of Earth's first Cosmic Cube. Also known as Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing, MODOC, Mental Organism Designed Only for Computing. Father of Head Case (Sean Madigan) High Council of Moondoor Industries,Inc. Edit Andrew Forson – The Supreme Leader of the High Council of Moondoor Industries,Inc.3044 Graviton – The Minister of Science.30 Jude the Entropic Man – The Minister of Health.30 Mentallo – The Minister of Public Affairs.30 Superia – The Minister of Education.30 Taskmaster – The Minister of Defense (undercover for the Secret Avengers).30 Yelena Belova – The Minister of State.30 Former Edit George Clinton45 – Former Scientist Supreme. He was involved in creation of MODOC/MODOK and the Cosmic Cube. His mind was eventually drained by the Red Skull, Arnim Zola, and Hate-Monger (a clone of Adolf Hitler) in an attempt to recreate the Cosmic Cube. Chet Madden46 – Former head of Moondoor Industries,Inc. and former client of Connie Ferrari. Dr. Lyle Getz45 – A former Scientist Supreme. He is currently deceased. Head Case (Sean Madigan)47 – The son of MODOK. Maxwell Mordius15 – Currently deceased Valdemar Tykkio23 – Scientist Supreme. He instituted a takeover of Boca Caliente. He is the brother of Yorgon Tykkio. Wolfgang von Strucker (Baron Strucker)48 – A Nazi and also the founder of Hydra Avengers/American Idea Mechanics Edit Roberto da Costa - The Surpreme Leader following his acquisition and buying out of Moondoor Industries,Inc.'s faculties. Dr. Toni Ho - A scientist and engineer who's work, emulate Stark's Iron Man designs. She became the second Rescue and later the third Iron Patriot. General Robert Maverick